1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developer container and a filling method for filling the developer container with a developer.
2. Related Art
There are in use image forming devices which develop images by use of developers. For use with such image forming devices, attachable/detachable developer containers are available for filling developer containers with developer. The developer containers are usually called toner cartridges, and each toner cartridge is constituted of a cylindrical container and an conveyance member included in the container. The conveyance member is manufactured, for example, by spiral winding of a wire to fit within an inner circumference of the cylindrical container. As the conveyance member is rotated in a constant direction, a developer contained in the cylindrical container is stirred and conveyed to an output port provided at an end of the cylindrical container. The developer is discharged from the output port and into the developing device.